Kittens Of The O'Heir
by Sweetly Sour Roses
Summary: Emily O'Heir is a sickly girl, with only Anime to keep her company in her prison like life. She had always been lonely, and always begged for a pet to keep her company. After years of begging, her grandmother finally given in. Strangely, these kittens look strangely familiar. Things will be freed from the dark.
1. Rain Before A Storm

Emily sighed, she hated how sickly she had been since she was a child. Sure, it was understandable that it ran in the family, but that didn't mean she was okay with it. It wasn't all that surprising when a female member of the O'Heir bloodline would get sick, but that hadn't sweetened the situation. Emily hated it the most because she wasn't able to go out and be with people her age, even now as a sixteen year old. She was lonely, she had not a pet nor another human that she could confide in, or at least talk to.

In a way, Emily blamed her parents. If they hadn't had her, or had at least chosen different people, she wouldn't be suffering the way she was now. She'd often scold herself for such thoughts. They were dead, her being angry about what couldn't be changed was stupid. There was, however, one way that Emily had learned to pass the time: Watching Anime.

She loved it! Sometimes, if Emily could pretend hard enough, she was able to see herself as the main character. Alas, once the show was over she was brought back to that bitter place known as reality. Emily would always plead with her grandmother for a pet so she wouldn't be lonely, but was always met with a harsh no. With a sigh, she leaned back in her prison like bed.

Emily was sure that all she had to add were bars at the windows and the door and her room would complete the prison like theme. Emily was a girl of rich heritage! Born with shoulder long curly ginger hair, her pale porcelain skin was dusted lightly with freckles in some areas, and Doe like eyes that were an emerald sheen. Emily was petite, given her sickness, stood at only 5'5", and could barely eat half of her weight. She looked down at her attire, sick and displeased with the sight of it.

Emily was clad in a yellow silken pajama set, the pants being hidden under her blanket, with a small pink blanket hung over her shoulders. Had Emily known no better, she would have assumed she was in the hospital. She wouldn't be completely wrong considering the fact that she had so much medicine and medical equipment that surrounded her. She jolted out of her normal day to day thoughts when there was a loud round of knocking on her door.

"Come in!"

She was sure that it was just one of the maids with her medicine or perhaps to check up on her to make sure that she wasn't dead. It shocked her to find that it was her grandmother's butler, Kevin, who entered her room. Curiosity consumed her as she locked her gaze on the large box in his hands.

"Greetings, Lady Emily! I bring a gift from your grandmother, Madame Silvia!"

Kevin had always been a joyful boy, he was only of age twenty one. Emily envied him for being so happy, for him being free unlike how she was allowed to be.

"Is it more medicine?"

The sarcastic remark left a bitter taste in her mouth. Kevin only laughed and shook his head. More often than not, when her grandmother had a gift for her, it was never something that could really be classified as a gift.

Kevin chuckled under his breath,

"No, no, Lady Emily. You'll like this one."

He smiled as he placed the box on her lap, bowing and leaving the room. She wondered what he could have meant by that. Her grandmother couldn't even guess what her favorite color was if her life depended on it. The box jolted, causing Emily to let out a tiny gasp, her eyes widening.

Opening the box, Emily felt the air leave her lungs. Inside there were four little kittens, though they looked strange to her. One of the them had bubblegum pink fur with a white underbelly and paws, her eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green, her tail was a bob. Another sported a coat that was a navy blue color with her tail tipped white, her eyes were an unnatural shade of lavender and her front paws were white as well, her tail was long and slightly fluffy. The third one had a bleach blonde colored coat with prettiest sky blue eyes, her tail was long and bushy.

The last one had dark brown fur with beautiful chestnut brown eyes with a long slick tail. The lavender eyed one looked scared to death, Emily couldn't help but feel pity for the small kitten.

"Hello there, little one...",

Emily kept her voice down as she gently reached into the box, picking the poor thing up. Ever so slowly, Emily held it to her chest.

"Everything is going to be okay... There there...",

Emily whispered small words of reassurance to the kitten as she moved to allow the kitten to lay on her bed. The other's meowed loudly as they climbed out of the box.

"Well hello to you, too."

Emily let out a tiny laugh as she moved to give them some room. She wouldn't lie the kittens really did remind her of Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Ten-Ten from Naruto. Emily shook her mind of such thoughts, feeling silly. She watched them, observing how they walked and observed the room around them from the bed, paying Emily no mind. It wasn't until she had woken up from her daze that she had noticed all of them were looking at her in curiosity, a trait that she was sure ran in any kind of felines blood.

"I'm quite the daydreamer sometimes."

Emily laughed; she wondered if the reason they had been staring at her was because she looked creepy when she daydreamed. This was the first time that she had had someone else with her when she daydreamed. This was the first time that she would have company at all. Now that she thought about it, why was she explaining herself to her new pets? Sure, Emily was sure that they understood, as Emily believed that animals were intelligent but, she still felt silly about it.

The ginger looked over them,

"How about some names?"

She wanted to call them all by names, not just calling them kittens or little balls of fur.

Emily just couldn't name them after the four Kunoichi that they reminded her of. That was a big no no and she wouldn't allow herself to do so. Moving her hand to pet the kitten she had picked up she let her mind wander to think of a name, looking over her features to help her decide. It took her a little bit but soon Emily found herself with a perfect name for her.

"I'll name you Saoirse. A mysterious name for a mysterious kitten."

Emily felt pleased with the name. She had also chosen it because Saoirse reminded her of Saoirse from Song of the Sea. Her emerald eyes had met another pair of emerald eyes, a color she would have never expected for a cat. It made her a little uneasy with how different they had all looked, but she also felt connected to them. Emily had always been different than most people in her family, the oddity of the felines made her feel comfortable.

A first for her. Reaching over to scratch her behind the ear she smiled as the tiny one began to purr.

"How about Rose for you? You remind me of a Rose Quartz."

Emily smiled at the reference she had made, she just wondered if her Rose was like the other Rose. Rose hadn't seemed to mind and nuzzled against the petite girl's hand. Emily smiled before turning her attention to the beautiful blonde kitten that sat patiently next to the brown kitten who decided to lay down.

"I think... I think I'll name you Medallion. Like a golden medallion."

Emily grinned as she ran her fingers over the kitten's body, a motion that Medallion didn't seem to mind.

"Last but not least, you."

Emily had turned her attention to the last kitten, who looked at her expectantly.

"How about Eartha? Like Eartha Kitt, a strong woman who I admired greatly."

Emily felt relieved when Eartha hadn't put up a fuss with her name. In all honesty, Emily was glad that none of them had put up a fuss about her naming skills.

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure where my grandmother had found you, but I can only assume that it must have been scary for you. To be taken, then suddenly brisked into my room... It must have been terrifying…"

Emily started, she still felt silly talking to them but it was better than her just talking to herself.

"I've been asking for pets for a while now, but I had always been told no. I gave up hope for having one a long time ago. It looks like good things come to those who wait."

Emily smiled as she laid on her side before closing her eyes.

"I've been alone for quite some time. I'm not allowed to leave my bed or go outside because I was born weak and I get sick easily. I can't even explain how many medications I've been put on just to be kept alive."

Emily sighed as she opened her eyes only to roll them. The kittens looked at one another before moving to lay beside her. Emily didn't really mind though.

"Come now, don't tell me you feel sorry for me."

She teased with a tiny chuckle.

"Being cooped up in here gave me the chance to put my mind and my senses to use, you know?"

Emily smiled, trying to make things seem lighter than they actually were.

"The smells of nature, the calls of the birds, the songs of the wind, and the rustle of the plant life. There are so many things to see and admire. Few people notice them!"

Emily rolled onto her back and looked toward her open window, admiring the beautiful full moon. Though it was weird, Emily couldn't quite place her finger on why she was so open with her kittens. She had just gotten them, yet she was willing to open up to them than actual people. It dawned on her though. It was top secret that the O'Heir bloodline had both its attraction and connection to magic.

It was uncommon for them to not want anything to do with magic. While Emily was one of the few who had no interest in it, being the fact that magic could get messy or out of hand. That didn't mean that it wasn't around her nonetheless. Her grandmother Silvia, however, was one of the few who had a deep love for magic. She wondered if the color of the kittens was because of her grandmother's magic or more so the blood that ran through her veins.

It wasn't much of a brain teaser, and she was willing to assume that her grandmother had been planning this. It wouldn't be too farfetched, now that Emily thought about it. Silvia was well aware of Emily's love for both Japanese culture as well as Anime. Emily knew that her grandmother was fully aware of her love for the Anime series Naruto. It probably wasn't a coincidence that her new pets looked the way they did.

"Would you all like to listen to some music?"

Emily questioned as she grabbed her phone from off the nightstand. Opening YouTube and typing something in quickly, she found a playlist from The Garden Of Words. The ginger had fallen in love with the movie from the first time she had seen it. It was amazing and breathtaking! Emily couldn't even begin to comprehend how someone could make such a beautiful movie with such quality.

The music flowed through the room like a cloud of mist during a rainstorm, it made Emily feel so at peace. It brought back the vivid memories she had from watching the movie. The girl could remember every small detail from that day and it was almost as if she were there once more, watching the movie again. She hummed along to the best of her ability as the music played. The four kittens watched her in awe, as if they could see what she could. It was almost like they were in a beautiful place surrounded by lush green life and the smell of rain caressing them. Emily laughed as the kittens climbed up to lay on her stomach, looking over at the window a thunderstorm was brewing.

"It couldn't have been a better time for the sky to cry for us. A change for the cloud, as normally he cried along with us..."

She muttered, a soft smile on her face as her bright eyes shimmered. She had the heart of a Pisces in a garden pond underneath the beautiful night sky. A Pisces in her natural habitat, safe from all that wanted to hurt her. Emily could write anything that she saw, Emily was special. The kittens were in awe, having never heard anything like it.

Emily had started to drift off to sleep, the sound of her humming coming to a soft stop. Without meaning to, Emily's heavy eyelids had fluttered down in the request of rest. The kittens were left to talk to themselves until it was time for her to wake up.

 _A world of dreams had taken Emily, letting her drift alongside of the sky that cried for her as it always did._

 _"You do not have to cry.."_

 _She mumbled to him as she reached out a hand, the rain still kissing her face. She blinked away the water from her eyelashes as the water continued to fall. Emily closed her eyes for just a moment before having the urge to open them once more._

 _"Emily..."_

 _A male voice that she couldn't recognize called for her. Her emerald green eyes snapped open to see that a arm was reaching for her. She couldn't tell whose hand it was, but she felt connected to the owner of the hand._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _Her voice was soft as Emily felt herself thirst for a name. Her heart was thumping faster than she had ever felt it, but this time Emily didn't feel scared. Emily was sure that she wasn't going to have a heart attack._

 _"I'll be there soon... I will come for you..."_

 _A blush had began to caress her cheeks, just as his hand did. His thumb caressed her lips now, which she kissed._

 _"A name, you must have a name. What is your name?"_

 _She nuzzled his hand, her emerald eyes still unable to see who the arm belonged to. There was a bright light that was blocking him from her, as if where he was, the rain couldn't reach. Maybe that was why the sky was crying?_

 _"In due time... Until then, hold onto my hand..."_

 _Emily felt disappointment at not being given what she had asked for. He knew her name yet she wasn't allowed to know his just yet? It wasn't enough to make her blood boil, but it was enough to make her pout. As if he could see her, her let out a tiny chuckle._

 _"Once we meet, I'll answer all your questions."_

 _It was a compromise that Emily would knew would take some time. Did either of them know when they would meet?_

 _"How long...?"_

 _Emily took his much larger hand in her own and placed it to her cheek again, nuzzling it. He gently ran his thumb against the soft skin, she could feel him smile sadly._

 _"I'm not sure..."_

 _Emily felt her heart drop. What if they never met?_

 _"I have to go... Emily, remember this, will you?"_

 _Emily nodded, her tears mixing into the rain. The thumb that had been caressing her cheek wiped the tears away from her eyes. She felt him smile just a little bit at her._

 _"Also remember that no matter what happens, I will find you. I love you.."_

 _He hesitated a moment more before he pulled away. Emily reached back for him, but before she could grab him, he was gone. Her hand continued to reach for what wasn't there anymore, her mind on him._

 _"I love you too... Ka-"_

 _Her mind went dark, and she fell asleep within her dream._


	2. Is All What It Seems?

Sakura sighed as she and the others sat down next to the sleeping girl they now known as Emily. It was weird for her to even think that she would have to answer to a new name, one so different from her own.

"Hey, Earth to Sakura! Are you even listening to us?!"

Ino yelled angrily at the pink haired, well technically pink fur, female. Sakura glared at the blonde.

"Shut up, Ino! I'm trying to think!"

Sakura glared at the yellow feline, who rolled her eyes in response. Ino huffed, glaring back at the pink haired girl turned kitten.

"Well _excuse_ me, miss thinker! If you haven't noticed, we're _trying_ to come up with a plan! That includes you, billboard brow!"

"Guys! This isn't the time for this! You'll wake Emily up!"

Ten-Ten scolded them while Hinata stayed quiet and laid down next to Emily. Hinata didn't want Emily to wake up in panic when she felt all four gone.

"Guys, please lower your voices..."

Hinata pleaded with the.

"Emily might wake up if you all keep this up."

The other three sighed and nodded in agreement, not willing to cause a commotion. They couldn't defend themselves here, and to bring trouble right to them? That was a move only Naruto could make.

"Either way, we need to come up with a plan. We need to get home, the others will worry."

Sakura started, sitting down on the bed, the others laid down on their sides.

"Especially Naruto. He'll be tearing the whole place apart to find you. Lee would help him to look for both you and Ten-Ten no doubt. Let's not forget Neji. Heaven knows what he'll do to find Hinata."

Ino pointed out, Hinata's ears drooped dejectedly. Although she'd be happy that Neji would be looking for her, she wished that Naruto would go looking for her too. Sakura groaned in aggravation.

"I hope not... Depending on how tired I am when we get back .I'll end up punching him into next week."

Sakura spoke up with a roll of her eyes.

"Enough of that, there's no telling how long it will take before we get home. We'll have to make due with being here."

Ten-Ten spoke with a tired voice. She found the whole situation to be tiresome.

"She's right, chances are we aren't going back right away."

Hinata stated, trying to push Naruto from her mind. While she loved him, he wasn't here to help. She'd have to depend on herself and her friends.

"Well what are we supposed to do until then?"

Ino whined loudly. Sakura and Ten-Ten groaned, annoyed with the drama queen.

"All we can do is wait."

Hinata sighed. It was going to take more than a few days to go home. There was no telling if they would go home tomorrow or never go home at all. Everything stopped once they heard the door creaked open. They saw the face they really wish they didn't have to.

Behind the door there was a beautiful woman with neck long silver hair, pale skin with a few wrinkles on her face, and her eyes were a beautiful shade of ocean blue. She was clad in a beautiful white blouse and a brown ankle long ruffled skirt. She wasn't clad in gold and jewels like when they first saw her, but they recognized that she was the one who had taken them from their world.

"Hello girls, I'm glad to see that you've met you new owner, Emily. She's my granddaughter, you know."

Silvia laughed quietly, they hissed at her. She had been so cold when they first met her, so harsh and crude. They hated her, even Hinata hated her.

"Please, follow me. We must speak."

Her smiling face had turned into one of seriousness. The kittens looked at each other, should they even trust her? Should they stay by Emily to make sure that she didn't wake up in a panic? For them, it was a no brainer that they would stay with their ' _new owner_ ', as the older woman had called her. Silvia sighed and walked inside, her feet making not a sound as she walked.

"Fine then, we'll talk here. Sadly enough I won't be able to give you all the details. I don't want my precious granddaughter to know."

She sighed as she brought up a chair from by the window and sat in by the bed. It was a perfect place to sit. A perfect view, and where she could talk to them.

"As you already know, it was me who had brought you from your world into this one. To be frank, you were not the four I had chosen to bring here, well, at least not three of you-"

She started, placing her hands in her lap as she looked out the window.

"-I was actually looking for Hinata, Tsunade, Rock Lee, and Itachi."

Silvia sighed, turning back to them. Hinata looked surprised, she was going to be chosen to be brought here to be with Emily?

"Now before you get your tails in a knot, I was bringing you here so that Emily wouldn't be lonely anymore. Poor dear can't survive outside considering how weakly she is."

Silvia explained to them, they made no moves, simply kept their eyes on her. She knew they understood. They were intelligent, and even with them being cats, she was sure that hadn't changed. The old woman sighed and leaned back in the chair. How the blue eyed female wished she had a glass of scotch over rocks at this point, it would make giving them the information that they needed easier.

"I can't say that I know how to get you back, but it's going to take some time. Before that though, I'm going to be making it so that you can turn into humans at night. This is mainly so that you can get around without Emily suspecting a thing. A heavy sleeper she is, the dear."

Silvia tried to shake her urge of going to get a drink.

"To be honest, and this is just between us five, but there are a lot of things that we are hiding from her. Hopefully, with you all around, you can help her become stronger.",

Silvia gave a grin once she saw the kittens curiosity. She had their attention, she was sure.

"There is a old legend in the O'Heir family. Up for a little story time?"

She questioned innocently, the kittens sat down with their eyes on her. Hinata kept laying down, keeping close to Emily.

"Good. It's said that one day, there would be a daughter born with such frailness that a single flick to her would cause her the shatter of her bones. When she would come, she would lose a family member. They normally are at random, but more often than not, it's the parents lost. One day, the witch or wizard closest to her body, would bring forth four pets from another world to keep her company. They would help her discover the secrets of her family with their help. She would then gain all the knowledge of her family, and from then on would go on another adventure than ever before, much stronger than she was a child. She would live with them in their world.", she grinned.

The kittens were in awe. They turned their heads to Emily.

"Yes. Emily is the chosen one, no other family member has had this happen to them, at least no one in the past few generations. There's even a small poem about it made by the third generation of our family. Would you like to hear that as well?"

Silvia questioned, already knowing that they wanted to. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.

"Listen closely, dears.", she grinned before starting.

 _Deep into the waters a float_

 _A maiden_

 _Born weak of flesh and bone_

 _An O'Heir, bearer by name_

 _Sweet as honey, pure as snow, future untamed_

 _The hope to generations beyond her birth_

 _An O'Heir, the spell awoke_

 _A traveler, she be, one with no direction to East_

 _West, North, and South have no real meaning_

 _A frail girl, the poor lass_

 _Dreaming of her freedom_

 _Free at last_

 _Dreaming of freedom, the poor lass_

 _For the day has come for her, her last_

 _Come to her, creatures of strange_

 _With hair red, an O'Heir by name_

 _A person she meet, with the intelligence of many_

 _To those around, there be no many_

 _They're love to mingle, a battle ensured_

 _A O'Heir, bearer by name_

 _Her life now a book_

 _The pride of the family_

 _Generations to come, she paves the way_

 _A goddess of sorts_

 _O'Heir by name_

 _The little lass, gone on to adventure_

 _For those behind her_

 _She is the future_

When Silvia finished, she glanced out the open window

"Ah, look, the rain."

She smiled as she stood up and put the chair back in its place before walking toward Emily. Giving Emily a quick peck on the cheek, she walked towards the door.

"Keep this in mind, protect my granddaughter."

The last words that Silvia said to them before exiting the room bounced within their head. The four Kunoichi were in shock. They felt that their breath had been taken away. How in the world would they help Emily get stronger if she had been born weak and frail? They didn't know if it was a trick that the old woman was trying to play on them, but what else could the go off of?

"She gave us a hint, the old hag."

A grin painted itself on to Ino's face,

"Yeah! Once Emily is done learning everything here, she'll be coming with us to our world to learn there!"

Sakura beamed, glad that there was hope for them to go home.

"She'll meet someone-"

Hinata started with a frown,

"-and I have a feeling that we're not going to like who it is...",

she told the other three, they looked at her in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Hinata?"

Ten-Ten asked in confusion, Hinata's frown stayed in place.

"I'm saying that I don't think the person she's going to choose is from the Leaf Village. I have a feeling that it's going to be someone that we're not going to like."

She explained once more. The feeling was eating at her, something the lavender eyed kitten didn't like.

"I don't know more than that. It's just a horrible nagging feeling."

She added on, in hopes that they would understand.

"I think it has to do with you being one of the people that Silvia was originally going to be chosen. We have to keep on our toes, guys. There's no telling who this person is, and we can't change what's going to happen."

Sakura stated, worry tracing her voice. What if it were someone after Naruto? Or maybe someone out to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village? There was no telling until the day had come that they meet. It bothered all of them. Just what could they do about it?

With Emily being the chosen one, it was easy to assume that the person she'd end up with had been chosen for her. How he had been chosen? They weren't sure.

"We should have followed the old hag!"

Ino was getting pissed off, her fur sticking up while her tail whisked around like crazy.

"And leave Emily? No. That would have been a terrible idea-"

Ino glared at Ten-Ten when she spoke. She paid no mind to the glare, continuing what she had to say.

"We think we can't trust Silvia, but do we really know?"

As if a light had went off in Sakura's head, she snapped her head in Ten-Ten direction.

"You're right! There's a fifty-fifty chance that Silvia is actually against Emily!"

"Let's not jump ahead. First, we need to ask ourselves why she was going to summon..."

Ten-Ten stopped the others in their tracks, but before she could say more, Emily began to whimper. They made their ways over to her, laying down near Hinata and next to Emily.

"It'll have to wait until later..."

Ten-Ten sighed as she laid her head down. Although displeased about it, the others followed suit, drifting off into sleep with Emily.


	3. A Bathtime Surprise

Emily groaned once she had woken up. Her head and her body were in more pain than usual. Heaving a sigh, Emily sat up in her bed, running a small hand through her short hair. Emily fingered the small strands in thought. Sometimes Emily wondered how she'd look with long hair, but knew it was more trouble than it was worth.

Looking around the room, Emily was surprised to see the kittens sitting up next to her on the bed, staring at her with their big beautiful eyes.

"Good morning."

Emily greeted them with a small smile, patting each of them on the head. Stretching, Emily looked down at her phone to see that it was only four in the morning. She had about two more hours before she was supposed to be up for breakfast.

"I'm up early. Normally, I try to sleep in..."

Emily chuckled at herself as she spoke. She couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or if she was talking to the kittens. She laid back down in her bed and began to hum, it was quiet and soothing. The kittens curled up against the red haired female, eyes closed in relaxation. They stayed like that until Emily began to speak.

"I need to get some things off my chest. If you don't mind, that is..."

Emily mumbled, the kittens sat up again, their attention on her.

"Last night I had the weirdest dream-"

Emily sighed before continuing.

"I was floating and there was this voice...", she clarified. Emily didn't understand why she was even having this conversation. Yes, they more than likely understood, but why tell them? Shrugging it off, Emily began again.

"I don't know who it was, but he knew me. I could only see his hand and listen to him as he spoke. I feel like I know him, but at the same time I don't? If that makes any sense...", Emily sighed as she held back her tears of frustration.

Sakura was the first to hop into action as she pounced on the red haired female's stomach.

"The person you're connected to! It's the person you're connected to!"

Emily couldn't understand the urgent meowing of the pink kitten though. even though Emily couldn't understand her, the others followed suit in their different ways. Ino joined in, meowing despite the ginger not being able to understand. Ten-Ten placed a paw on Emily's cheek in a comforting motion, and Hinata rubbed her body against Emily's hand. Emily blinked in surprise and smiled a second afterward.

"Thank you, it means the world to me."

Emily smiled as she wiped the tears that tried to escape her eyes. As the hours passed, Emily continued to sing to them until it was time for her to get up.

"M'lady, are you ready to eat? I have also prepared food for the kittens."

It was her personal maid, Araziel.

"Yes, thank you Araziel ."

The red haired female smiled at the maid who smiled back in return. Her maid was a pretty woman of age nineteen, her family had been working for the O'Heir family for centuries. Araziel had fair skin that was as blank as a canvas with knee long black hair that she kept in a braided bun with chin long bangs. Her round eyes were a beautiful ocean blue color and lined with long black lashes, and she was small for her age, standing at only 5'5".

"I'll be right back M'lady. After you eat, shall I prepare you a bath?"

The maid questioned.

"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you.", Emily nodded

"As you wish.", the black haired female bowed as she walked out of the room.

Emily heaved a sigh, things had been like this since she was little. She wished she didn't have to have everything done for her in the fear that she would get hurt. She guessed being ill came with that. It hadn't been a minute before Araziel had came back with the food, not giving Emily much time to mourn about it. Placing the cat's food on the bed in front of them while putting Emily's food on her lap, she took a step back before bowing.

"Please call me when you all are finished, I will get the bath ready."

Emily nodded and began to eat as much as she could handle, which wasn't a lot. The kittens were able to finish all their food rather quickly, to Emily's surprise.

"I guess you guys hadn't eaten since yesterday."

She gave Hinata's head a pat.

"Maybe I should have snacks ready for night time?"

The ginger murmured softly, thinking out loud to herself. Petting each of them for a few moments more, she called for her maid.

"Araziel, I'm done!"

Once she called out, the maid rushed back in.

"Come along, now. I've gotten your bath ready for you."

Araziel helped Emily out of bed and placed her in the wheelchair from near the wall. Before the two of them could go anywhere, the kittens jumped up into her lap, causing Emily to laugh.

"Looks like I have some extra guest that wish to join me today."

The red haired O'Heir smiled, feeling happy that they were coming with her. She had always been under the assumption that cats hate water, Emily just assumed she needed to read more.

Arazeal gave a small smile as she began to wheel the teenager out of the room.

"It's been much too long since I've heard your beautiful laugh, M'lady, it's been far too long.", she commented.

Emily put her head back and smiled at the maid.

"I've found a reason to be happy now.", came the reply.

Arazeal gave a small chuckle, "Hopefully you'll stay this happy, M'lady."

She gave another smile at the red haired heiress, Emily grinned in return. Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and Ten-Ten couldn't help but feel happy for her. They were proud that they had helped cheer the ill girl up, and to make her laugh when she hadn't laughed in so long. It made them feel like there was some good to the situation. They couldn't wait to discover the journey they were going to take with her.

The mystery of who she was going to fall in love with was going to be one hell of a ride, but they found they didn't mind.

"Let's just hope it isn't Orochimaru or any of his goons, we don't need him anywhere near Naruto."

Sakura mumbled to the other kittens.

"Yeah, there's no telling what he'll do to the village either. We just recovered from the last number they did on us during the Chunin Exams. We lost a lot of people because of it."

Ino answered back feeling quite sullen about the whole event.

"Should we really be thinking about such things? We don't know who it is, and there's no telling if he's going to be on our side or not like Hinata said. Who knows? Until then, we just need to hope for the best."

Ten-Ten inquired with a small sigh, the others laid down dejectedly, they knew she was right.

"Still, we can't help but wonder about these things. This is a matter of life or death. I don't want to be right about my feeling...", came Hinata's rebuttal, her ears flattened.

"Regardless, there's no way for us to stop it. We shouldn't worry about it. At least not for now", Ino spoke, the others all nodded in agreement.

They could only wait until it was time, and even then they all had a feeling that they wouldn't be prepared for it. Bath time was nothing like they expected it to be. Emily had been placed into a beautiful bathtub filled with hot, bubble filled water. The cats were placed in a wooden tub like the ones they used back at the hot springs, before being placed in the tub. They meowed in protest, they wanted to be in the water too.

Emily laughed, "I'll wash you four, don't worry."

Emily smiled as she was handed some soap as she began to wash Ten-Ten first.

"Hold still, Eartha. This will be only but a minute."

She spoke as she continued to wash the kitten as she herself was being washed.

"Next up is you, Medallion!"

Emily cheered as she put the brown kitten back inside the bucket and picked up the blonde one. Ino had no complaints as her body was scrubbed and rinsed, she purred in contentment. She loved the feeling of the hot water! She just wished it was as hot as the hot springs back home.

"Next up is my little Saoirse.", the red haired female picked the Hyuuga heir up and repeated her actions.

Hinata purred, enjoying the attention. She finished off with Sakura.

"There you go, Rose! All nice and clean!", Emily cheered happily.

Not a moment later, a bucket of water was poured over her to rinse her body of the soap.

"I see you've named them.", Araziel commented, Emily nodded excitedly.

"Yes! I named them right when I got them!", she grinned.

"They all look different from most animals! I think that's what makes them great!", Emily laughed as she shakily stood from her water, the kittens in her hands.

"M'lady! You're doing it! I'm so happy for you!"

Araziel grinned as she turned to grab a towel for her lady, she was so proud of her! The kittens were confused. It wasn't often that Emily would be able to do something like this by herself, being as weak and feeble as she was. Emily hadn't been able to smile like this before the kittens had came. She found that there was no reason for her to smile. She was ill and lonely, but with the kittens there with her, she found new meaning.

"Right this way, M'lady.", Araziel smiled as she wrapped the O'Heir in the towel and began to dry her off.

Once back in bed and dressed, Emily sighed. While it was no different than any other day, she still hated her bed. After being in it for so long, she couldn't blame herself for that.

"You know, when I stood in the bathtub... It was the first time I've ever stood without help."

Her voice was just above a whisper, but as she laid on her back with her eyes closed she thought back to it. Being as sickly as she was, she was largely lacking in the strength department. For her to be able to stand while holding the kittens? Emily found that there was a smidgen of hope for her. Emily giggled once she felt the kittens climb on top of her stomach, all lying together in a pile.

"I'll call Araziel a little later to make the snacks, for now, let's rest. That bath took a lot out of me."

Emily gave a tiny laugh as she reached for her phone and began to play the musical group Amarante. She hummed softly along with the words as all five of them drifted off into sleep one by one.


	4. Dreams Are For Children

Emily laid in her bed as the kittens pranced and jumped around her room like normal playful pets did. She wished she could play with them too but she still needed to get some rest. Her little show of strength earlier had taken most of her energy. No matter how much she tried, though, her mind had wandered back to the dream she had had. Her heart pounded at the thought of it.

The longing that she felt...

It was almost as if she were in love with that someone, but with him came the voices of others.

She was worried about who she kept thinking about. Emily felt like she knew him, even if she didn't remember him.

"My dear, are you lost in thought again?"

Silvia's voice caused Emily to jump, her hand over her heart.

"Grandmother! You can't sneak up on me like that!"

Emily whined as her grandmother chuckled, amused at the young girls reaction.

"I'm sorry Emily, I didn't think a old bag of bones like myself could scare anyone anymore.", she teased.

Emily sighed, pouting, crossing her arms.

"Now, now dear, no need to get upset. I just came to talk to you about something important."

Her grandmother sat at the edge of her bed, Emily was shocked. Emily had never seen a look of such seriousness on her grandmother since she had been told that Emily's parents had died.

"Yes?'"

Her voice was soft as she turned to look her worried green eyes to her grandmother's ocean blue ones.

"Tonight you will have a strange dream, and I don't want you to be alarmed. Be calm when it happens."

Silvia asked of the teen, Emily blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean, grandmother?"

"You, Emily, are a very special girl-"

Silvia started as she placed a hand on the young girls shoulder

"-and with every dream you have you will begin to take a step closer to your destiny. I believe that sooner or later you will no longer be bound by your illness."

Such simple words, yet though they still confused the girl. Deciding not to question it, she just answered the best way she knew how.

"Yes, grandmother."

"Good, now that we have that all settled out, it's time for me to get the kittens their collars fitted. Can't have them walking around like they don't have names."

"Oh, yeah! I named them, but I'm sure Araziel already told you about them."

Silvia laughed a little and nodded, a warm look in her ocean blue eyes. The kittens couldn't help but notice a cold look that laid underneath the warmth, it made them anxious.

"Yes, she told me the wonderful names you picked out. Now you get some rest, okay dear?"

Silvia smiled as she stood and beckoned the kittens to follower her. The kittens were hesitant, but followed the old woman. They didn't want to leave Emily, but Silvia had something to tell them, they just knew it.

The walk was a quiet one with just the clicking of Silvia's heels on the floor.

"I assume you already know I have something to tell you."

It hadn't been a question, but more of a statement. They nodded and Silvia heaved a sigh. She sat in one of the chairs that was in the hallway a good ways away from Emily's room.

"I have seen a thing or two about the man in which my grandchild is destined to be with. You probably won't like this answer, but he's not on your side. He is not on the good side.", she told them.

The girls gasped in surprise, and the worry on their faces said it all.

"Who he could possibly be? I'm at a loss for that part. The only thing I saw was the fact that he works with or under a bad person. Someone truly evil..."

Her breath was weak as she rubbed her temples.

"I really need a glass of brandy..."

Silvia sighed as she stood.

"Come along. We still need to get you your collars before I can even get near a drink."

She walked with her hands behind her back, the kittens had broken out of their shock and followed after her as fast as their small bodies could.

"It's scary to think about it, but this situation can go both ways. He can either become good to be with her, or she will turn evil at his hands in his attempt to keep her with him as he continues to do his previous work...", Silvia muttered.

If she kept that up she was sure that just like Romeo from _Romeo And Juliet_ by William Shakespeare, her breath would become the clouds and her tears would become the dew on the grass. How could she not worry about her only grandchild? How could she not mourn over the fact that she may lose her grandchild to such an evil person? She didn't watch any of the shows that Emily did, and she didn't have much information to go off on.

"I curse the day that my Emily will have to leave. I pray that she'll be kept safe from her destined lover..."

Silvia whispered as she opened the door to let the kittens in. Emily had laid in her bed confused. She couldn't understand what her grandmother was talking about.

"She always did say the craziest of things..."

Emily sighed as she looked at the black curtains that blocked her view from the sun that so desperately tried to claw its way into her bedchambers. Closing her eyes she drifted into a deep sleep that seemed to caress her eyelids. Beckoning her to join it into a world of dreams. She couldn't help but scream at the fact that her grandmother was right.

 _Emily couldn't see a thing but she could feel her cheek being caressed by a hand that was warm, yet so cold._

 _"Emily..."_

 _She heard a voice call to her. It seemed that she was sleeping inside of her dream! That voice sounded so familiar to her but she couldn't place it to save her life!_

 _"You're so beautiful...Emily..."_

 _The voice spoke again, and this time she felt lips connect themselves to her cheek. It made her heart pound faster than an race horse, who was this person? And why in the world was he touching her like this? Suddenly, she felt something kick her from the inside of her womb as two bodies moved around. It felt like...babies?_

 _She made a small sound of discomfort and the male holding her laughed._

 _"Even when your mother tries to rest, you both still continue to be as active as ever."_

 _He chuckled as she felt his hands caress the bump, and a rather large bump to be honest, that had rested upon her small frame. They settled down at his touch._

 _"Good, let your mother sleep. Your father is right here..."_

 _He cooed, his hand still drew calming patterns over her stomach. It was relaxing for her, she didn't know this stranger at all and yet it seemed that he knew just how to make her melt in his hands._

 _"I can't resist a beautiful sleeping woman."_

 _He chuckled as she felt his warm breath caress her neck before he began kissing and sucking all over it. He was leaving marks that would last a lifetime, Emily was sure. She felt her breathing hitch as she kept her moan soft. He chuckled and it made her jump in surprise at the sudden vibrations._

 _"And here I was scolding the children for disturbing her rest..."_

 _His love bites were soothing, there was no other way to put it. Unless you wanted to use her body against her and say arousing, because it was that as well._

She went to open her eyes to see who it was but her dream had stopped and she had shot out of the bed. Her eyes dashed around in a frenzy only to find that she was in her own bed with no one around. Touching her forehead as her chest heaved she could feel the cold sweat that coated her.

"What... _happened_ …?"

Emily hated how her voice trembled. The dream hadn't been scary, but how real that everything had felt had been horrifying. Her? Pregnant? She couldn't picture such a thing, even with all the weird things that had been happening.

What bothered her most was that she still couldn't tell who _he_ was. What relation she had to _him_. It was as obvious as day that the two of them had been a couple in her dream, even if the red haired girl was unsure if they had been married or not. Emily suddenly felt her blood come to a boil. Why hadn't she been able to open her eyes?! She knew that she had been awake when he was kissing her, so why hadn't she opened her eyes?!

It infuriated her! Was she that helpless? Was she so weak that she couldn't even open her eyes when someone she didn't know, yet did know, had been kissing her neck?! Why hadn't Emily open her eyes when the babies moved?! Emily wasn't sure, but her own uselessness drove her up a wall.

Heaving a sigh she laid back down, her body feeling weak again. That little bit of hope that she had for getting stronger seemed to be ripped from her. She couldn't even open her eyes in her dream when Emily knew that she had the ability to do so.

"Why are you trying to kid yourself, Emily? You get some pets and all of a sudden you think all your problems are fixed!"

Emily scolded herself as she turned onto her side, moving one of her many pillows so that she could hug it to her chest. Salty tears began to fill her eyes as she bit her lip, trying her best to keep the sobs in.

"You're a stupid little weakling Emily O'Heir. There's nothing that you can do about it."

Hiccups interrupted her as she spoke, making it hard for her to breathe. It made her happy that she was no longer on the heart monitor, no one could see that her heart was beating like a horse. It hurt, but she refused to acknowledge the pain.

Did it hurt that she was weak?

Or did it hurt because he wasn't here to tell her everything's okay?

It was hard to tell. Emily found that as much as she wanted to pretend, she didn't know herself as well as she believed that she did. Emily wasn't sure how to react, much less did she know how she felt. It was all stupid in her opinion, just a pile of rubbish.

"Stupid girl. Dreams are for children."

She sniffled as she scolded herself once more before closing her tired, crusted eyes. She could only hope that her dreams would be as dark as ink.

She didn't need to feel anything else for the rest of the night.

Or ever, of that matter...


	5. Kabuto Yakushi

When the time had finally passed, she found herself in front of Silvia. She was explaining the dream as best as she could, though she left out any of her negative feelings. Emily didn't want to seem weak in front of her grandmother, the red haired teen was sure that she would never be able to live it down.

"I don't know what to do, much less think.."

Emily sighed dejectedly as she hunched over, her eyes on her hands as they rested in her lap. She was focus on trying not to cry until her head shot up at the laugh of her grandmother.

"Grandmother… What does it mean…?"

Silvia smiled as she gently gave Emily's leg a comforting pat, she was glad that Emily trusted her with her dream. Though she wished that Emily knew more about everything, it would make things easier.

"I told you, Emily. You are a very special girl, it was only a matter of time since your birth that you would start having these experiences."

Silvia seemed to be talking to herself more than she was to Emily, at least for a second. There was a vibe that Silvia was giving off that was unnerving, and the kittens, especially Hinata, didn't like it.

"Tell me, Emily… What do you remember from your dream?"

Emily was a little unnerved by the sound of her grandmother's voice. It sounded cold and sharp, but it also sounded like she was in a world far away. Despite the feeling, she nodded and began to think of what she remembered, even if it was the tiniest thing. Nothing was coming to mind at first, and it frustrated her to no end. She began to think harder, hard enough to where her head was starting to hurt.

Just when she was about to give up, it hit her like a truck! It wasn't something really _meaningful_ , per say, but it was more than what she had to begin with!

"Purple! A-and silver, too!"

Emily was proud of herself for being able to remember, even if it was just that. Silvia nodded, smiling warmly at her granddaughter. _Finally_. They were _finally_ getting somewhere.

"Is there anything else you can remember? What about what of him where those colors? Do you think you can remember that, darling?"

Silvia wanted to know who it was, perhaps if Emily could remember what of him was purple and silver it would make it easier. Things would get better once Silvia knew, she could get to work once she got everything in place with the information she needed.

"His hair was silver…? A-and his clothing was purple…?"

She was surprised she could even name the colors, now that she thought about it. She hadn't opened her eyes during the dream, of course she felt him but she wasn't sure how she got the colors. Emily wasn't stupid, she knew that you couldn't feel colors. Something else popped up in her head, from where, she wasn't sure, but she didn't question it.

"And glasses! Black, round glasses!"

The kittens listened on as Emily described who she saw, once the glasses were mentioned they felt their hearts skip a beat. Emily couldn't be serious! There had to be some kind of mistake! With their nerves rattled, the kittens moved closer to listen on further. They wanted to be wrong, they didn't want to believe that who they were thinking of was who Emily was talking about.

They didn't want to be right…

The look on Silvia's face creeped Emily out, it looked much too happy. It was the happiest that she had seen the older woman in a very long time, in fact, she had never saw her grandmother like this before. It made her nervous, she didn't want to answer more of the questions. It didn't feel safe.

"A name? Do you remember a name?"

Emily did, the name had suddenly popped up in her head, but she shook her head and looked down at her lap in mock shame.

"Sorry, grandmother… I don't remember a name…"

The red haired female never had to lie to her grandmother before, it wasn't as thrilling as most people would have thought. The kittens looked up at her, they could see Emily's face while Silvia couldn't. She looked panicked, she looked like she was hoping that she wouldn't be caught in said lie, they could tell. They turned their eyes to Silvia who's happy face had dropped considerably but had been quickly replaced with a fake smile.

"Nonetheless, you did a wonderful job my dear. I wanted to hold off telling you this, but you know the O'Heir prophecy, do you not?"

Emily put on this fake look of disappointment and shame as she looked up at her grandmother, nodding a little bit.

"You, my dear, are the chosen one."

Emily's face shifted, a look of anger overcoming her. What did she mean that it was real? After all those years of her always being told angrily by the blue eyed woman that it wasn't real, nothing but an old tale meant for entertainment.

"Are you trying to say you've been _lying_ to me all these years, grandmother? _You_ were the one who told me it was fake, _you_ were the one who told me I shouldn't be so _gullible_ and believe everything I'm told, yet now you're telling me it's _real_?"

"Emily, it's not something people would believe you about right off the bat. What proof did I have to give? What could I have given you to satisfy you if I knew next to nothing about it as well? You would have thought me crazy just like the rest of this damned family."

Emily was taken aback when Silvia hissed angrily at her, her words full of anger and what seemed like a promise for punishment. Silvia sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Araziel! Come here!"

The black haired female came rushing into the room, hoping that she wasn't being called because her master was hurt or something worse.

"Yes, Lady Silvia?"

"Fetch me a scotch on rocks, if you would. I'd like to have it in my room as soon as possible."

Araziel nodded and bowed before she hurried off, she would come back to talk to Emily once the old woman was gone. Just from walking into the room, the black haired maid already knew that they were at a rocky place in their relationship.

"I would have been just like you, but I was one of the generations that was skipped. It's never known when someone will be chosen, but when they are sometimes things go to plan and sometimes they don't. This family is full of nothing but fools, it may be the very reason you parents passed."

Silvia stood angrily from her spot on Emily's bed, she was getting tired of all the nonsense. It was starting to drive her mad.

"They had long ago figured that I was full of it and had a few screws loose, but when I tried to convince your parents that they should have waited on the trip, that they should have gone the next week, they scoffed at me and then crashed that very night. I am one of the few in this family who can see multiple ways the future can be, but I, like the many others, have to hide our abilities. "

Before Emily could say anything, there was a tiny knock at the door before Araziel opened the door and came inside.

"Lady Silvia, your arrangements have been made."

Silvia nodded and sighed as she walked towards the door.

"Take care of Emily for me, I think I'll rest the for the remainder of the day."

Araziel nodded and moved to the side, bowing at the older woman left to go to her room. Closing the door behind her the black haired, blue eyes female rushed over to her lady with concern in her eyes.

"M'lady, are you alright? I felt the tension when I had been called in here. Did Lady Silvia say something to you?"

Emily looked up at Araziel with a sad look, she didn't really know what to say. Yes, her grandmother had said something to hurt her and lied to her, but she wasn't sure what all it was supposed to mean at this point. She didn't know what was real or what was fake, but the feeling she had gotten with her grandmother, she had never gotten that with Araziel.

"Grandmother was talking about the prophecy since such weird things have been happening as of late… Me suddenly being allowed to have pets after years of her saying no to me, the kittens looking so strange, these weird dreams I keep having, these horrible feelings I get when grandmother is around… It's all so terribly strange… I told her about the dream I had last night but didn't feel safe telling her everything…"

Araziel frowned and gently began to pat Emily on the back, everyone in the mansion knew that Silvia had many problems but, Araziel never got too involved in it. Emily quickly gripped onto her maid's arm, a look of desperation in her emerald eyes.

"I can trust you, can't I, Araziel?"

The black haired, blue eyed teenager jumped in surprise at the sudden question. It hurt her feelings that Emily had to ask, but she also couldn't blame her considering it was hard to know who to trust in the household.

"Of course, m'lady. Though I follow the orders of those above me, I am your friend and I will never leave your side."

Araziel gently moved to caress Emily's cheek, smiling softly when the girl relaxed and leaned into her touch. It wasn't often she was allowed to be affectionate with the sickly girl, if any of the other O'Heir family members saw her there was no doubt in her mind that they would give her a lashing. She couldn't get friendly, not without punishment, that is.

"I lied to her… I lied to grandmother, I did get a name when she asked about it but… I'm scared to trust her with the details…"

Araziel continued to soothe Emily to the best of her abilities, not saying anything. Emily smiled softly, grateful to the black haired female for being so kind and gentle with her long before her family paid her any mind.

"You can tell me anything you please, m'lady. You're always safe with me."

"You can call me Emily when we're alone, if you'd like…"

She blinked in surprise as the words left Emily's mouth. She couldn't be serious, could she?

"W..what if I slip and accidentally call you that in front of your family? Aren't you worried about that?"

It's not that Araziel wouldn't have _loved_ to be closer to Emily, but there were many things that could go wrong that could get them both in trouble. Emily gave a tiny laugh and reached out to her maid, repeating the same actions that she had done to her not too long ago.

"You told me I could trust you, and that's what I'm going to do… I might be going on a journey, and I want to take you with me…"

"Emily…"

The way her name felt in the blue eyed teens mouth was strange. It wasn't a bad sensation, but it was still a new one.

"Kabuto…"

Araziel looked back up at her in confusion, Emily smiled and spoke again.

"His name was Kabuto… Kabuto Yakushi… He's the person who keeps popping up in my dreams, though he won't let me see him completely…"

The kitten's felt their hearts shatter. They had been right, they had been so painfully right about who the person she was destined to be with was. It wasn't as bad as it being Orochimaru himself, but Kabuto was close with Orochimaru. There was no telling what he would do to Emily simply for the sake of his snake like master! They all hid underneath the bed in distraught, this had to be a dream, it just had to be!

"Isn't he the man who worked for the main enemy in Naruto?"

"Yes, Kabuto works for Orochimaru… It makes me a little worried but at the same time I feel I shouldn't worry too much… He's gentle with me…"

Araziel was quiet for a moment before she smiled and stood up, Emily looked up at her in surprise.

"Wait right here, Emily. I have a gift that I've been longing to give to you for a _while_!"

The maid rushed out of the room, it was almost fifteen minutes later when she returned, a happy smile painted on her face as she closed the door behind her. Her hands were behind her back as she walked closer.

"It was supposed to be given to you for your sixteenth birthday, but I never got a moment alone with you to be given the chance. I hope that you like it!"

Araziel pulled her hands from behind her and showed Emily a beautiful, wine red notebook with golden writing on the front that read _Emily O'Heir_ in a pretty font. Emily gasped in surprise, in awe of the book. No one had really ever gotten her something like this, it made her heart melt.

"I was going to say you could use it for a feelings journal, but maybe now you could use it as a dream journal? You never really know when you're going to need to look over the things you saw before."

Emily took the book gently in her hands, seemingly scared that if she made one wrong move the book would be damaged. Her maid sat on the side of the bed and smiled at Emily as her green eyes swept over the book in her hands. She began to tear up but smiled as she looked back up at her new, yet old, friend.

"Thank you so much! I'll cherish it always!"

Araziel gave a gentle smile towards her lady as Emily got a pen out of her dresser and went to writing. It was quiet for a good few minutes before Emily looked up, beaming at Araziel.

"I have my first dream entry down!"

Araziel smiled and gently pat Emily on the leg.

"I'll leave you to get some rest, no doubt the other servants are looking for me. I promise to come back and talk to you in the morning."

"Alright, I'll make sure to request that you stay with me the whole day."

Emily beamed and Araziel nodded, bowing towards her lady before leaving and closing the door. The kittens, still not as calm as they wished they could have been, finally came from underneath the bed and looking up at Emily. They searched her face for any change, noticing that she seemed less tense and felt less stressed out. Emily turned to them and smiled, leaning over to reach for them.

"Hey there, ready for bed?"

She gently placed them on the bed as she hid the book inside her pillow case. Emily was tired, so she figured that she would find a better hiding spot for it later on. She laid down, snuggling against the kittens that crawled up to lay with her. With a soft smile she closed her emerald eyes and drifted off to sleep, once more being thrown into a weird dream.

 _Emily had yet to open her eyes but she could feel something soft underneath her. Nervous, she quickly snapped her eyes opened and looked around herself, searching her surroundings. She was in a rather large bed that she was sure wasn't hers. The bed was rather large, as was the room around her, she couldn't help but assume she was in a cottage. Rather...cottage was the only word that came to her._

 _The house was made of pure solid oak, the floor covered in a clean gingerbread brown carpet. The queen sized bed she was in had navy blue cotton sheets with a golden embroidery on it, white fluffy pillows, and the bed stand was made of dark cherry wood. Bringing the blanket slowly to her nose she gave it a smell, they smelled like fresh linen, like they had just be washed. The smell of it was heavenly, Emily had always loved the smell of fresh linen; it made her think of watching her parents do laundry outside during a summer afternoon and the cool breeze making the smell dance around in the air and into her room. Feeling a breeze she put the blanket down and looked over towards the window with royal blue curtains dancing in the air._

 _The smell of anemones and lavender danced into the room, she felt so peaceful… Moving the blanket she gasped quietly to find that the bump she had in her last dream was still there, only this time she could see it. She was dressed in a beautiful blush pink nightgown that went to her knees, and as far as she could tell, she smelled of sweet vanilla._

 _"Where am I…?"_

 _She had no idea where she was, and moved the covers more to try and get up only to fail. When she tried to get up she ended up falling right back down on her hind._

 _"Whoa!"_

 _She let out a quick word of surprise as she fell back down on the bed, glad that it had been there to break her fall. Quick footsteps rushed towards the door and it swung open to reveal a worried...Kabuto? Blinking in surprise, she was shocked. She had been right, the person who she was connected to was Kabuto!_

 _"Are you okay, Emily?"_

 _He rushed over to her, checking her all over, concern on his face as he looked her in the eye as he cradled her face. She felt out of control of her body as her hand reached up to gently pat one of his hands, a small smile on her face._

 _"I'm fine, Kabuto. I tried to stand up and it just didn't go as planned."_

 _Kabuto let out a soft sigh of relief as he let a small smile paint his features. He looked very nice when he smiled like that… It didn't remind her of all the spiteful or fake smiles he would hold during the anime…_

 _"You startled me… You must be more careful. I'll help you up."_

 _He gently scolded her as he moved and gently wrapped his arm around her side while his other hand held her hand as he helped her to her feet. She muttered a soft sorry, her body knew how to react to her but Emily didn't. She didn't want to upset him in any way, and allowed her body to do all the work for her. Once he had her up and settled on her feet he wrapped his arms around her waist and put his forehead to hers, her body reacted by wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _"You have the most beautiful eyes in the world… I hope our children will have them as well…"_

 _He nuzzled her and she let out a soft laugh. When she tried to reply, a sound of discomfort left her as she felt the babies getting more active inside of her. They really did have a thing for kicking her in the ribs, didn't they?_

 _"Causing your mother trouble again, I see."_

 _Kabuto chuckled as he moved one of his hands to rest it on her stomach. The one on that side was happy to repay the gesture and put his foot on the same place where Kabuto had placed his hand. He chuckled and moved to get on his knees, playing with his unborn children._

 _"You know, father is very to get to see you both soon… Both he and mother can't wait to have you here…"_

 _He was cooing and talking in third person to them, causing them both to kick in excitement. A little breathless, Emily let out a tiny laugh._

 _"They're both very happy to hear that."_

 _She laughed again when she saw the look of wonder on Kabuto's face at their movement, he looked ecstatic! It was almost as if he had never felt them move before, but she was sure that was quite the opposite. It seemed so unreal for him, after all that he had been through to keep them safe… All he had to put Emily through before they could be together… All he had to go through with Orochimaru to be where he was now…_

 _After all that time, he had found his identity, who he was; He was Kabuto Yakushi, the husband of Emily Yakushi, and the soon the be father of two little Yakushi._

 _He did jobs for both sides, earning a steady income. He never did anything too dangerous or that would keep him away from home for long periods of time. When he had to be away for more than a day or two he would have someone from the Leaf, since it was the closest village, watch over her. It would only be a matter of months before Emily would no doubt need him there with her, the children would be on their way. Not just to help her through the labor, but because he was the father and she would need him there for support._

 _Kabuto was a firm believer that if a man wasn't there for his wife, he had no right to call himself a man._

 _Much less a father._

 _Emily watched Kabuto into deep thought about something, she couldn't help but notice just how different he looked like that. He had his glasses on still, but in the same token his hair was down and there was no headband in sight. He was in a white tank top with a pair of black sleep pants. He seemed so relaxed around her, and when he was deep in thought she couldn't help but think about how handsome he looked. She loved the feeling of their children going searching for his hand whenever he would move it._

 _They both stayed like that for a bit of a while, she felt a sense of home here. It felt like this was the place she was suppose to be, the place that she was made for. They were closer to the window, so when the wind began to blow again, the soft, cool air blew through their hair. She couldn't see it, but she could feel her hair was longer, much longer, than she remembered it being. Had she known no better, she would have thought that some type of soft indie music to be playing._

 _Something like Iron and Wine or maybe The Civil War, just something. The only music that played was the soft sound of their breathing, the crickets as the sun began to set, and the faint sounds of their beating hearts. It was almost like magic, something right out of a fairy tale book._

 _"You know, you look very handsome when you're deep in thought…"_

 _Emily smiled as she gently ran her fingers through his hair, it was much softer than she thought it would have been. His head snapped up and his eyes were wide, his cheeks dusted a light pink. In mere moments he replaced it with a warm smile, rubbing small circles onto the side of her stomach._

 _"You always say that."_

 _He chuckled at her and stood up, being a good head taller than her. She wondered how tall the babies would be once they got older. He brought her as close as she could be with the large bump blocking their way, nuzzling her._

 _"You must be starved, I'll make you something to eat."_

 _He smiled warmly at her as he gazed deeply into her eyes. Had Emily known no better, she would have assumed that this was one of those fluffy animes and she was the main characters._

 _"Emily…"_

 _She blinked, finally being brought out of her quick train of thought, his voice was soft as he brought their faces closer to one another._

 _"I love you…"_

 _The words came out of his mouth like the wind came through the window and soon his lips were against hers. She kissed back, feeling like there was lighting going through her body with that kiss, but when she went to open her eyes she found herself back in her bedroom._

She let out a dejected sigh. Why did she have to wake up like that? What was the point of having a good dream only to wake up right at the good part? She looked down at the kittens to find them staring right back at her.

"It was one of the best dreams I've had in awhile… I wish it hadn't ended so soon…"

With a tiny sigh she took out her notebook and her pen and began to write down her dream.


	6. A Situation Unforetold

When the morning had come, Emily felt exhausted. No matter how hard she had tried to go back to sleep, it was fruitless. Throughout breakfast she could barely keep her eyes open, not even the kittens or even Araziel could get her to keep her eyes open for more than a few minutes at best.

"Lady Emily, I-"

"I told you to just call me Emily, we're friends aren't we…?"

"Ah, yes! It's just a force of habit, is all."

Araziel smiled at the carrot haired female as she sat on the edge of her bed, taking Emily's hand within her own.

"Emily… I can see that you're tired, do you want me to talk to your grandmother about leaving you be for the rest of the morning?"

The heiress sighed, looking down at their hands as she thought about it. She was tired, yes, but what if she couldn't sleep even when left alone? Then she would have to be left alone for the afternoon, and if the same cycle persisted, she'd have to be left alone for the entire day. If she did that, she was sure that Silvia would start trying to keep close to her and the thought of that didn't settle well within her stomach. Something about her grandmother that she hadn't felt before, which may or may not have been because of the lack of her grandmother's presents until as of late, felt off.

It wasn't in a good way, either. When she thought of her grandmother nothing good came to mind, no good feelings or happy memories, nothing at all. She contemplated it for a moment more before answering her black haired maid.

"Yes, please do. I would also really like it if you made me some sleepytime tea and that you'd come sleep next to me. I don't want you to have to stay and talk with my grandmother for long."

"Is it safe to assume that you don't like Madame Silvia?"

"No… It's not that I don't like her, she my grandmother and nothing could ever change that, but whenever she's near me, something feels off…"

The kittens listened in on the conversation, jumping onto the bed and moving to lay close to her side. They were interested in hearing what Emily had been thinking about all this time since the unusual started happening.

"I'm not even sure if she knows it, but I know who my kittens are… I know exactly who they are, but I keep calling them by the names that I had given them just in case that she doesn't. I just know that whenever she's around, I get this horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like there is a heavy pressure there, and it only really goes away when she does…"

Though they kept quiet, after learning about her dream they weren't surprised that she knew who they were now. If she had known before based off how they all looked, they didn't know, but if Emily didn't know by now they would be concerned. Araziel nodded, looking at the kittens before turning her attention back to her mistress.

"So… I'm not the only one who feels odd when around Madame Silvia…?"

"Wait, you felt it too?"

Emily was in shock, leaning in closer to the black haired female. She nodded, looking down at the floor in shame.

"I've never said anything about it, but I've always been pretty sensitive to things most people can't feel or see. I'm clairsentience as well as an empath. When I'm near people, I feel certain things and more often than not my feelings are right."

Emily nodded, if she had told her this before all these strange things had started happening, Emily was unsure that she would have believed her. However, those strange things had been happening so there wasn't any reason for her to brush it off as fake.

"I guess we were suppose to meet, huh..?"

Emily smiled warmly at her maid, who looked at her in shock.

"You don't think it's weird?"

"I mean, can anything be classified as weird by me after everything that's been happening to me? Those are really powerful gifts, so I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me about them!"

Araziel still looked shocked, but her face slowly softened into a warm smile as tears welled up in her ocean blue eyes. She gave Emily's hand a tiny squeeze, feeling the connection between them growing stronger.

"I'll go get the tea and tell Madame Silvia of the plans you've made, I'll be back soon…"

Araziel reached out and hugged Emily, who happily hugged back, before standing.

"Just a moment, Emily."

She wiped her eyes to hide the fact that she had been crying before she headed out the door. Emily settled back into her bed, moving over just a bit so that her new friend could lay now next to her when they would go to sleep. She turned her attention to the kittens at her side, they were all looking at her in curiosity.

"You know… I wonder if there are others who are like me. I know it's a silly thought, but I can't be the first one who this has happened to."

She sighed as she turned her green eyes to look up at the ceiling, becoming lost in thought. She stayed that like for a moment, humming Forest Au Lait by Zmi quietly to herself as she waited quietly. There was a knock on the door, it was the only thing that startled Emily out of her daydream.

"Did I scare you?"

Araziel closed the door behind her and locked it, giggling a bit as she walked over with two cups of tea on her tray. From the sweet smell, Emily knew it was sleepytime tea but with two tea spoons of honey mixed in. She placed the tray on the table next to the bed before handing Emily a cup. The black haired teenager had changed her clothing, now that O'Heir had gotten a good look at her. She wasn't in her normal day to day maid outfit, but instead was in a really pretty night dress.

The dress was coral pink and was made out of silk, there was black lace around the sweetheart collar and around the bottom of the dress that only went to her lower thighs. She had a long silken robe over it, and her hair had been covered with a black bonnet.

"I added a bit of honey since by itself, sleepytime tea isn't too sweet."

"Thank you!"

It felt exciting to her, it was almost as if they were having some type of tea party! Of course there was a lack of the pretty dresses and the sweet cakes and everything else that she would expect to have at one, but nonetheless it made her really happy! The two of them sat on the bed and chatted away about almost everything and everything, but it wasn't long before the tea had begun doing its job.

"You go on to sleep, Emily. I'll clean up."

"You sure, Araziel?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You can rest now…"

The blue eyed teen smiled at her as Emily nodded, laying down on her side of the bed as she placed the kittens in the middle. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was sleeping soundly, much to Araziel's delight. However… Her dream was weirder than ever…

 _When she had opened her eyes she was in a room that looked like her own bedroom, she felt frustrated. Had she not gone to bed? Had the tea not work? She sighed softly, sitting up in defeat as she looked down at her lap._

" _Are you okay?"_

 _Her head snapped back up in surprise as she noticed three people standing around her bed. Who were they and what were they doing in her room? There were two girls and a boy, but there was something strange about them. They all had glowing emerald eyes, there was no white to their eyes either, just green._

" _Uh… Um… M-may I help you…?"_

 _They made her feel nervous, how had they gotten into her room? Hadn't Araziel locked the door?_

" _It's nice to meet you too, Emily."_

 _The boy, who stood at 6'', was the first one to talk, and he offered her a kind grin as he greeted her. She wasn't sure who he was or where he had even come from, yet he knew her? He didn't look familiar with his coal black hair that was short but slightly curly, his eyes would have matched hers in more than just color had it not been for the fact that he had no white to his eyes. His eyes were more droopy compared to her doe eyes. His skin was pale with freckles dusted over his nose, and he had a lean body._

" _You called us here, is it safe to assume that you know who we are?"_

 _One of the girls, who stood at 5'8" offered a soft motherly smile, she was so pretty too! Her hair dark orange was curly, almost in the same manner as Merida from Brave, but she kept hers in a high ponytail with only a few strands hanging free to be her bangs. Her eyes, like the other two, lacked any whites, but hers were almond shaped. While her skin was pale too, her face and body were more a bit more heavily dusted than the male. She was similar to Emily body wise, but a bit more developed than her._

" _We're just like you, cousin."_

 _The last girl, who stood at 5'4", gave a fox like grin. Emily thought she was the cutest thing she had ever saw, even if she still was a stranger who had somehow broken into her home. She had lower back long bright orange hair, her glowing eyes were more on the pointed or slanted. While her skin was pale, her face was heavily dusted in freckles while her body was only lightly dusted. Besides her hourglass figure, she was rather underdeveloped, she could almost fit the description of almost every single Tsundere._

" _If we startled you, we didn't mean to. You called us here, though I guess this is still a big shocker to you, huh?"_

 _The boy gave a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head before he continued to speak._

" _We're your cousin's, Emily, and just like you, we were chosen."_

" _A..Aren't they all suppose to be female..?"_

 _Emily was confused, if he was a male how could he be anything like her?_

" _Ah, well… Normally yes… Though I guess I really don't look like I fit the part, huh?"_

 _He laughed nervously again as she nodded, the motherly like person decided to speak up this time._

" _Shouldn't we introduce ourselves? It must be strange, we know your name yet you don't know ours. My name is Jasmine O'Heir. The male is Peter O'Heir, and last but not least, that is Lily O'Heir. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

 _Jasmine, as she called herself, offered her hand for Emily to shake. Looking at the hand in a moment of hesitation, she shook Jasmine's hand._

" _Emily… My name is Emily O'Heir… Not that you didn't already know that already…"_

" _We assumed that by you calling us you had some questions?"_

 _Lily came forward, grinning excitedly. Emily couldn't think of any questions that she was dying to ask them but…_

" _Who… Who are you with…? I was told that everyone like me has someone that is chosen for them… Was it the same for you?"_

" _Ah yes, the Destined. Yes, we each have one"_

 _Peter answered her, the others nodding as he spoke._

" _Do...Do you think that by chance you could tell me about them? I would like to see who you each had been chosen for."_

" _How about instead of telling you, we show you?"_

 _Lily was a ball of energy, which may or may not have been because she was finally meeting Emily._

" _Do you think we should?_

" _I don't see a reason why not!"_

" _What if they're busy? They could be talking to someone right now and then boom! They're gone!"_

" _Don't be such a worry wart! It's not gonna be that bad!"_

 _Peter seemed to be worried about it, was his Destined that bad? Or was it that he had terrible anxiety? The two girls tried to persuade him, and after a good few minutes he had sighed and finally gave in._

" _If she's busy, you both are taking the blame for this."_

" _Yeah, yeah! Just hurry up!"_

 _Taking a step back her closed his eyes, his arms rose up as if he were about to give someone a big hug. A sudden circle of forest green energy surrounded his feet before whipping up around him like a tornado. He rose his head back, saying something that somehow Emily could understand._

" _Tabhair dom! Mé a thoghairm ort!"_

 _Please come here! I summon you!_

 _When he yelled that, there was a large gust of wind that whipped around the room, and a tiny orb of light came floating down from the ceiling. The orb seemed to shimmer like holo as it floated down. It floated close to him, touching his cheek before it floated back. Before Emily could even say anything, the orb let out a blinding light for just a few moments, filling the room with a feeling of peace, forcing her to cover her eyes, but when she was able to look back she was surprised who she saw._

" _Peter…?"_

 _Her voice was so soft, and held confusion. Before her was none other than Rune Ballot from Mardock Scramble. Peter gently took her hand and entwined their fingers as he gently led her over to the bedridden girl._

" _Rune, this is my cousin Emily. She's the new Chosen! Emily, this is my girlfriend Rune Ballot from Mardock Scramble."_

 _Rune was just as beautiful as she was in all the movies and in all the manga, her eyes were still the prettiest silver color. With a small smile, Rune spoke to her without moving her lips, as expected._

" _Hello Emily, it's nice to meet you."_

" _O-Oh…! It's very nice to meet you too, Rune!"_

 _Jasmine gently patted Rune's shoulder as her quick greeting before taking a step back just as Peter had done. Instead of raising her hands out to her side like Peter had done, she curled one hand into a ball and covered it with her other hand as she placed it to her chest. Instead of looking up, she closed her eyes and pointed her head down as she called for her Destined. The energy that surrounded her was a sweet peach pink color and seemed to move around her like ocean waves. Within moments, the energy wrapped around her like strands of water, filling the room with the smell of the ocean._

" _Tabhair dom! Mé a thoghairm ort!"_

 _An orb floated down just as it had for Rune, though this one was happy teal color, it floated over quickly to her and kissed her right on the nose before floating back. Actually ready this time, Emily covered her eyes to stop the light from almost blinding her though this time the room was filled with the feeling of excitement and a willingness to help._

" _Jasmine!"_

 _That was a voice that she would recognize from a mile away, quickly uncovering her eyes she was wide eyed at the man who, although was shorter than Jasmine, had his Destined wrapped right in his arms._

" _I was wondering where you were! I looked all over for you!"_

 _It was none other than Heisuke Toudou in all his excitable glory. He was as happy as a clam to see Jasmine again, who seemed just as happy._

" _I didn't mean to worry you, but I was summoned and I met a person similar to me."_

 _She took his hand and lead him over to Emily, hugging his arm._

" _This is my cousin Emily, Emily, this is my Destined Heisuke from Hakuouki."_

" _Nice to meet you!"_

 _He wasted no time plastering a grin on his face as he offered his hand for her to shake. She hesitated for a moment as she had with Peter before reaching out to shake his hand. He had a strong hold as he shook her hand and finally moved back._

" _Now it's my turn!"_

 _The two groups of two moved out of her way as she took a few steps back. She closed her eyes, for once looking calm, and cupped her hands over her heart and lowering her head only just slightly. The ring of energy that surrounded her was a light blue that that reminded Emily of fire. As if reading her mind, the energy bursted up as if there had been an explosion, filling the room with heat._

" _Tabhair dom! Mé a thoghairm ort!"_

 _Another orb, although this one was blood red, floated down slowly. It moved over and kissed her lips before moving back, and once more created a blinding light. The room was filled with a feeling of arrogance and pride, and who stood before her after that really was one hell of a surprise._

" _I hope you have a good reason for calling me here."_

 _Before her was the notorious Princess Azula from Avatar: The Last Airbender._

" _Of course I do! Come here already!"_

 _Lily pouted as she dragged her Destined over to Emily, who felt a little nervous about their meeting. Lily and the others didn't seem to be all that worried, but that didn't ease anything for her in the least._

" _Azula, this is my cousin Emily O'Heir! She's like me, a Chosen!"_

 _Her amber eyes looked Emily over, making the sickly girl feel like prey under the watch of their predator. She offered a hand before speaking._

" _I am Princess Azula, heir of the Fire Nation throne."_

 _She introduced herself with a smirk, and even as they shook hands the feeling of arrogance and pride were strong in the air._

" _What about you, though? Do you know who your Destined is?"_

 _Her head turned to Heisuke who spoke, he was smiling but she wasn't sure if who she was connected to was really something to smile and be joyful for. It wasn't as if she had something against him, and she was even excited that the two of them would have children, but it was the fact that he was a bad guy. He worked for the main enemy, and was as loyal to him as a dog would be to a good owner._

" _I..I know who it is, but I can't summon him…"_

" _Of course you can, just because we had to do the full ritual doesn't mean that you have to! This is your dream space, so if you call him here all you have to do is think of him and wish him to come to you!"_

 _She was confused, what was Lily talking about? She could actually summon him…? Or more like, did she really want to…? Rune put a hand on Emily's shoulder._

" _Who are they?"_

" _...Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto…"_

" _Isn't he a bad guy?"_

" _Lily, you literally are hugging the arm of an antagonist…"_

" _I know that, Peter! It was just a simple question!"_

 _Emily watched her cousin's bicker and banter in their playful family like way, it made her a bit jealous. She wished that she had that type of relationship with someone…_

" _Nonetheless, you know who you're supposed to be with. Why not summon him?"_

 _Emily looked at Jasmine with worry, to which the curly haired female smiled warmly as she took hold of Emily's hand._

" _Don't worry, it's going to be okay. He can't hurt you, not here, and even outside of here you have plenty of past Chosen and their Destined who are willing to protect you from all harm. We're family, after all…"_

 _It eased her just a bit, but it didn't take away the fear completely. With a sigh she nodded, and leaned her head against Jasmine's arm and closed her eyes. She pictured Kabuto, remembering the sweet dream that she had of him, wanting him to come to her. She stayed quiet for a second, and before she could open her eyes and say anything, she heard a familiar voice._

" _Emily…?"_

 _Her eyes shot open when she saw a confused Kabuto standing at the end of her bed, dressed in his normal ninja attire. Her heart skipped a beat, and while a million things rushed through her head not a single one of them was able to leave her mouth._

" _It is you... "_

 _He sounded so breathless when he said that, his eyes wide with a mixture of emotions. She could see him shift from different ones; from happiness to confusion, to love to worry, and it finally settled on relief._

" _K...Kabuto…?"_

 _He walked over to her, though cautious as if he would scare her off if he moved too suddenly that he would scare her off, but she was already frightened. She didn't know what to expect, she looked up at him as he slowly reached to caress her cheek._

" _You finally called for me…"_

" _Y...You had been waiting…?"_

 _He nodded, offering a soft smile that she had really only seen him do in the dream she had. A smile that she was sure belong to her and her alone. He hadn't noticed the others in the room, his attention only on Emily. He leaned in close to her, nuzzling her as he placed a tiny kiss on her temple. It felt like they were the only ones in the room, like they were back in that little house from her dream._

 _She relaxed in his arms as he gave her his affections, doting on her as if he hadn't seen her in years and now could finally have her._

" _Now that you're here, it's the perfect time to talk."_

 _Finally the two had their attention drawn back to the others in the room. It was Jasmine who got them back to reality, but it was Peter who spoke up next._

" _We're Emily's family as well as other Chosen. You must be Kabuto, it's nice to meet you. I'm Peter and this is my Chosen, Rune. That's Jasmine and her Destined Heisuke, and lastly that is Lily and her Chosen Azula."_

" _It's nice to meet you. I'm Kabuto Yakushi."_

 _Lily was the next one up, having been quiet for the most part._

" _Got any questions? We can answer them!"_

" _How many are you? Of Chosens?"_

" _Peter and the rest of the O'Heir family line have been going strong for eons. There are thousands of Chosen's like he and Emily."_

 _Rune was able to answer with ease, she and Peter talked often and openly with one another. There was very little, if anything, that he knew that she didn't know and vice versa. However, Emily, on the other hand, felt stupid. She didn't know any of these things, there was nothing that she could look over or read about in a book that would help her. Hell, more than half of her family members didn't believe that the prophecy was real!_

 _She looked down, uncomfortable and uncertain with the situation. Kabuto took her hand in his, smiling down at her to reassure her that everything was going to be okay._

" _Hey, you don't have to be sad. We know this is all a lot to take in, but we're here to help you, okay?"_

 _Heisuke gave her a friendly grin, he was like a ball of life that she could only wish to be. The other two joined in quickly, even if it was a little awkward._

" _We'll be with you every step of the way, you don't have to worry."_

" _Besides, I hate it when people have such pitiful looks in my presents."_

 _Eve looked around at all of the people in the room and couldn't help but tear up, that made her really happy._

" _I finally have family I can trust…"_

 _The three other O'Heir looked confused, what did she mean by that._

" _Are you saying that someone else knows about this but you just can't trust them?"_

 _For the first time ever, she saw Lily get serious. It was unnerving to say the least._

" _Y-yes… Grandmother has been trying to help me but she feels off. She only started coming around when all of this craziness started to happen…"_

 _The three looked at each other in concern, but Emily's attention turned to Kabuto. He started to feel off, and it made her feel threatened. Before she could even think about it, he was gone._

" _You wished him away?"_

" _For some reason, his anger made me feel threatened…"_

 _She felt silly for thinking like that, considering the fact who else she had around her. She had a girl who could shoot her down within the blink of an eye without missing a single target, she had a samurai who could easily chop her down to size, and she had a princess who could use fire of her own free will who could have burned her to a crisp is so she pleased, and yet she was scared of her Destined?_

" _Well… If you were hoping to put in a good word about your grandmother, that most certainly wasn't the way to do it…"_

 _Peter sighed as he moved over and started to rub Emily's back._

" _However… We have bad news…"_

" _Your situation is rare, but… Emily, your future is split."_


End file.
